1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to railway rolling stock and consists particularly in a railway highadhesion power truck directly supporting the body on truck-mounted springs yieldable in shear longitudinally of the truck to accommodate swivel movements of the truck with respect to the body.
2. The Prior Art:
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,066, the frame of a railway motor truck swivelly mounts a sub-bolster by means of mating cylindrical members and longitudinally spaced side bearings, the sub-bolster mounts a main bolster by means of elastomeric pads inclined longitudinally of the truck such that their normals intersect near rail level, the main bolster carries upright coil springs directly supporting the car body and the main bolster is connected at each side by vertically spaced longitudinally extending parallel links to a bracket depending from the body for transmitting longitudinal forces between the truck and the body and preventing tipping movements of the main bolster longitudinally with respect to the body. Richard L. Lich U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,766 and my U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,343 disclose the use of a generally transverse lever fulcrumed to the car body on a vertical axis, with a single longitudinal link extending from each end of the lever to the truck to transmit draft and braking forces between truck and body.